


Когда ты уедешь, я испеку тебе пирог.

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Erica Hale, F/M, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Sheriff!Stiles, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Когда ты уедешь, я испеку тебе пирог.

Стайлз был шерифом вот уже полных три месяца, но все еще не мог до конца поверить, что жители выбрали его. Двадцатисемилетнего парня, которого почти все знали еще коротко остриженным мальчишкой, любившего во все совать свой нос. За него голосовала даже старая мисс Старски, которая однажды помолотила его клюкой за то, что он растоптал цветы в ее саду. Эта ведьма была бессмертной, если задуматься, но когда отец с гордостью передал свой пост Стайлзу, мисс Старски расцеловала его в обе щеки и заявила, что всегда знала – из Стайлза выйдет толк.

Каждое утро по пути на работу Стайлз старательно отгонял от себя одну и ту же мысль – вот именно сегодня ты, дружок, и испортишь все, что только можно. Отец, правда, говорил, что это совершенно нормально, бояться ответственности, но все равно брать обязательства на себя. Что именно это и делает хорошего человека хорошим. И много еще чего ободряющего, до боли напоминающего цитаты из действительно старых фильмов.

Однако время шло, а Стайлз, кажется, вполне себе справлялся. Естественно, не без помощи Келли, которая умудрялась просто-таки магическим способом вытащить нужный файл из стопки десятков идентичных ему. Держите, босс, говорила она, улыбаясь, и Стайлз чувствовал себя глупо, потому что Келли была старше его на добрые пару десятков лет, и леди вроде нее раньше обращались к нему не иначе как «сынок». Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что она насмехалась над ним, чтобы потом обсудить молодого неумеху в компании острых на язык женщин; потому что, серьезно, у них должных был быть клуб, где они могли бы собираться, курить сигары, пить бренди и обсуждать приказы мэра. Но потом Келли приносила ему кружку крепкого черного чая и бутерброды, и Стайлзу становилось стыдно за свои мысли.

Нынешнее утро никак не отличалось от предыдущего, если не считать того, что Стайлз слегка проспал. Будильник на новом телефоне отчего-то не сработал, и он проснулся на полчаса позже, а значит, о душе и завтраке можно было забыть. 

\- Доброе утро, мисс Старски, - помахал Стайлз рукой с крыльца, потому что главное правило успешного человека – не настраивать против себя соседей. Старуха коротко кивнула, прежде чем исчезла в доме. Стайлз уселся в машину, мягко захлопнув за собой дверь, и пробормотал себе под нос: – и вам всего хорошего.

Гарри без слов вручил Стайлзу пакетик с восхитительно пахнущими бургерами, как только тот появился на пороге его ресторанчика, и махнул рукой на благодарное мычание. Гарри помнил его еще совсем мальчишкой, и относился к нему, как к сыну. Пару недель назад Стайлз вывел из его заведения трех зарвавшихся парней. Ничего серьезного, ребята просто перепили и решили выяснить, кто из них круче; в итоге Гарри не стал подавать на них жалобу, и Стайлз просто продержал их ночь в камере, чтобы те малость поостыли.

На штрафной стоянке рядом с участком был припаркован черный камаро. Стайлз вполне был в состоянии оценить стоимость машины и то, какой ухоженной она была. Кому бы она ни принадлежала, хозяин лелеял ее. Проблема была в том, что ни у кого в городе не было камаро, насколько Стайлз мог вспомнить. А у него была просто феноменально хорошая память.

\- Босс, - Келли встретила его в дверях, и у Стайлза сердце ухнуло в пятки. – У нас тут угон. Вроде как.

\- Доброе утро, - Стайлз разом засунул в рот остатки бургера и торопливо прожевал, едва не подавившись. Менее голодным он себя не почувствовал, зато где-то в районе диафрагмы встал тяжелый ком. – Кто подал заявление?

\- О, вам понравится. Черный камаро, по описанию точь-в-точь как тот, что стоит у нас на улице. Вплоть до пролитого синего лака на заднем сиденье. Вчера вечером позвонила девчонка, Эрика Хейл, может, помните ее?

Стайлз помнил Эрику очень хорошо. Она была одной из тех, на кого не обращаешь внимания, а потом они внезапно превращаются в самых красивых девчонок во всей школе. Прекрасно помнил Стайлз и ее старшего сводного брата, который разбирался с теми, кто приставал к Эрике слишком уж активно. Костяшки его пальцев практически всегда были сбиты, и Эрика часто ругалась с ним в коридорах школы, обзывая чертовым тираном и неандертальцем.

Славные были времена.

\- Учился с ней на параллели. Задержанный?..

Вместо ответа Келли сделала приглашающий жест в сторону камеры временного заключения, и Стайлз почему-то совсем не удивился, увидев в ней Дерека Хейла собственной персоной. Тот развалился на узкой койке, заложив руки за голову, и выглядел совершенно расслабленно, словно лежал где-то в гостиничном номере и ожидал звонка подружки.

\- Я же говорила, что вам понравится, - усмехнулась Келли позади него, и Стайлз автоматически кивнул.

Не нужно было быть пяти пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что Хейл ничью машину не угонял, однако это не изменяло того факта, что Стайлзу придется продержать его в камере по крайней мере день, пока не придут документы на автомобиль. Или пока Эрика не позвонит в участок и не снимет с брата все обвинения, чего, естественно, не произойдет.

Запрос был отправлен еще до его появления в участке, Келли озаботилась этим самостоятельно.

\- Я ему ноги повыдираю, - неожиданно сказал Хейл, даже не потрудившись повернуть лицо в сторону Стайлза. – Принесу садовые ножницы, обрежу все кудри. А потом повыдираю ему ноги. 

\- Кому? – на всякий случай решил уточнить Стайлз. Он не ожидал, что Хейл снизойдет до ответа, но чудо случилось.

\- Лейхи.

\- Ты понимаешь, что при местном шерифе города угрожаешь причинить насилие человеку?.. И я прекрасно осведомлен, что ты вполне можешь сдержать свое обещание.

\- Это не человек, - прервал его Хейл, и впервые посмотрел на Стайлза. Его глаза сузились, словно он увидел нечто поистине интересное. – Это жених моей сестры. 

\- Сочувствую. 

\- Мне похрен на твое сочувствие.

\- Не тебе. Ему. Тяжело иметь такого шурина, а если я правильно понял, ребята удрали из-под твоего надзора и рванули куда-нибудь в Вегас.

Дерек поднялся с койки разом, подошел поближе к прутьям решетки. Он не выглядел злым или раздраженным, как ожидал того Стайлз, вовсе нет. Он смотрел заинтересованно.

\- А ты веселый парень.

\- Мне всегда это говорили.

\- Если бы я знал, что в моем родном городе такой хорошенький шериф, я бы приехал сюда значительно раньше.

Вот теперь он откровенно забавлялся, даже не пытаясь скрыть ухмылку. Откуда-то из коридора раздалось хмыканье, напоминающее скрытый смешок, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его шею заливает волна гневного румянца. Он, конечно же, был слишком молод для своего поста, но он мог рассчитывать хоть на какое-то уважение; терпеть не оскорбления в свой адрес в своем же участке он не собирался.

\- Можно схлопотать за неуважение к представителям закона, Хейл.

Дерек возвел глаза вверх, словно призывал небеса в свидетели глупости Стайлза. Его щеки, как и десять лет назад, были покрыты щетиной, и он все еще носил кожаную куртку; только теперь черты его лица чуть заострились, придавая ему по-настоящему хищный вид. Именно о таких парнях предупреждают мамочки своих драгоценных дочек, и именно с такими парнями те нарушают всяческие запреты.

Слава Богу, отец чувствовал себя достаточно неловко, и Стайлз сумел избежать подобного разговора. 

\- Ты можешь задержать меня максимум на сутки, спасибо маленькой дряни, вытянувшей у меня документы.

\- Не говори так о сестре.

\- Это ласковое обращение, поверь мне, - Дерек снова смотрел на него, неприкрыто оценивающим взглядом. Не то, чтобы Стайлз считал себя непривлекательным парнем, но до этого его еще никто не хотел так откровенно. – И потом я рассчитываю на извинения за жесткий матрас и не слишком разнообразное питание.

\- Я напишу тебе официальное письмо.

\- Этого мало, - Дерек облизнул губы и усмехнулся, когда Стайлз отвел взгляд в сторону. – Как насчет…

Именно этот момент Келли выбрала для того, чтобы войти в комнату и многозначительно прочистить горло. Она неодобрительно посмотрела на Дерека и протянула Стайлзу целую стопку рапортов, которые он откладывал на потом уже почти целый месяц.

\- Босс, вам пора, - она на секунду замешкалась, словно борясь с собой, а потом тяжело вздохнула и повернулась к Хейлу, который все еще опирался локтями на перекладину решетки. – Может, хочешь кофе, Дерек?

\- Пожалуй, я пас, - он благодарно улыбнулся. – Но от чая я бы не отказался, Кел.

Стайлз, пожалуй, ненавидел его еще больше, чем в старшей школе, когда Дерек Хейл был чем-то недосягаемым, типа актера с большого экрана, и Скотт добродушно подшучивал над Стайлзом на тему того, что того привлекали только по-настоящему стервозные люди.

Подтверждение того, что камаро принадлежит Хейлу, обещали выслать только вечером следующего дня.


End file.
